1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the delivery of a stent and other devices into the myocardium of a patient, and more particularly, to a stent delivery system to provide a bypass through the myocardium from the left ventricle into a coronary artery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coronary arteries as well as other vessels frequently become clogged with plaque that at the very least impairs the efficiency of the heart's pumping action and can lead to heart attack and death. One conventional treatment for clogged coronary or other arteries is a bypass operation wherein one or more venous segments are inserted between the aorta and the coronary artery. The inserted venous segments or transplants act as a bypass of the clogged portion of the coronary artery and thus provide for a free or unobstructed flow of blood to the heart.
Such coronary artery bypass surgery, however, is expensive, time-consuming and traumatic to the patient. Hospital stays subsequent to the surgery and convalescence are prolonged.
A new coronary artery bypass technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,144. That technique utilizes a stent made of a biocompatible material and comprises steps of moving the stent in a collapsed configuration through a blood vessel of a patient's vascular system to the patient's heart, inserting the stent in the patient's myocardium, and upon disposition of the stent in the myocardium, expanding the stent from the collapsed configuration to a substantially tubular expanded configuration so that a blood flow path is formed at least partially through the myocardium.
One problem with the coronary artery bypass method providing a stent through the myocardium of the heart is how to get the stent into the myocardium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,144 describes a percutaneous approach wherein the stent is brought to the myocardium through the patient's vasculature on the distal end of a catheter, and advanced into the myocardium over a guidewire. One particular challenge is how to make an angled bend in the guidewire to puncture through the wall of the vessel and into the myocardium.
Another problem with this approach is that catheters delivering the guidewire, stent or other devices to be provided into the myocardium are conventionally guided to the puncture point through the blockage in the coronary artery. However, when the blockage is too large, a delivery catheter cannot access the desired insertion site.
In addition, it is often difficult to advance devices into the myocardium because of the traction and force necessary to push through the myocardium. This problem arises not only for delivery of the stent, but also for the delivery of dilation catheters used to expand the cross-section of the passageway through the myocardium, and other devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for delivering guidewires, stents and other devices into the myocardium. In particular, what is needed is a delivery system that can deliver these devices at an angled bend for transverse insertion into the myocardium. Moreover, what is needed is a delivery method and apparatus for advancing a delivery catheter to a puncture site in a coronary vessel when the blockage in the vessel is too large to permit passage of a catheter therethrough. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for advancement of a stent, dilation catheter or other device into and through the myocardium.